zheung_testerfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Riven/Development
|narrative = |artwork = Rembert Montald Steve Zheng Mo Yan |visual = Mike 'ohmikegoodness' Laygo Trevor Carr Brian Vinton Tom Robbins |sound = Jayvon Rymer |voice = Cristina Valenzuela |conceptcredit = Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh }} Champion Sneak Peek - Riven, the Exile By Average Gatsby Champion Sneak Peek - Riven, the Exile If there's anything that we've learned over the course of the years here at Riot Games, it's that it pays to be prepared for any eventuality. Take this next champion for instance. , the Exile, is here to show you that you can still be a badass even if your been broken. Now take a moment to appreciate what she could probably do with a weapon, because you just might find out! Mechanics Preview - Riven, the Exile By Ryan 'Morello' Scott Mechanics Preview - Riven, the Exile Greetings Summoners! With on the horizon, I wanted to take a few minutes and give you all a sneak peek into some of her gameplay and mechanics. Riven is a flow-based fighter who performs aggressive combo attacks to decimate her opponents. This often involves her stepping forward into her sword swings to chase down cowardly enemies who might try to escape or utilize their ranged attacks to avoid direct combat. This highly mobile fighting style makes her a really aggressive, momentum-based character. Her signature ability is , a 3-part combo slash that causes her to step forward and slash nearby enemies. On her 3rd hit, unleashes a nova, knocking nearby enemies back. While performing the three-hit combo is powerful in its own right, more veteran Riven players will find great opportunities to mix in her to deliver a short stun (for her to follow up with more devastation) or move into an even better position with . Her , , allows her to reform her broken sword, restoring her former power and allowing her to activate , a powerful shockwave that slices the air itself to cut down enemies that are out of reach. We're excited about Riven because she draws some heavy inspiration from fighting games, utilizing combos that can be interspersed with other abilities to change timing and effect as needed. This flow and feel is something we feel will appeal highly to aggressive players who want to make split-second decisions on when to deal damage and when to sacrifice damage in favor of additional utility effects. ORIGINS: Riven By Nikki 'Bananaband1t' Brown ORIGINS: Riven ;A NOXIAN FIGHTER These days, new champions are released every couple months—with six new challengers approaching in 2016—but 2011 was a different story. Back then, new champions hit the Rift (almost) every patch. Our goal then was to expand the game by aggressively adding new champs to League’s roster, and the entire development process usually took under six weeks from concept to launch. Many of the champions designed that year were meant to fill out the missing subclasses for each region of Runeterra: What would a tank from Bilgewater look like, or a mage from Ionia? “We wanted to show how factions would express certain playstyles,” says senior game designer Kuo-Yen “Xypherous” Lo, “while making sure the regions didn’t feel too one-dimensional.” A lot of early Demacian characters fell into that cookie-cutter mold, and it was starting to seem like the region was full of perfectly moral citizens (which is fine, until everyone is like that). In an attempt to show that Demacians are more than just lawful ninnies, devs set out to make a Demacian champion with a wild side. Around the same time, Xypherous designed a three-part melee ability that led to sick combos (now fondly known as Riven’s Q). The team set out to create a Demacian fighter who could use this new ability but realized there were already multiple melee brawlers from Demacia (Garen, Jarvan, Xin Zhao). Keeping the same goal of breaking a faction’s typical mold, they shifted to designing a Noxian fighter who could show that not all people from Noxus are insufferably evil. Inspired by the story of a wandering monk in Planescape Torment—whose weapon changed based on his state of mind—Xypherous envisioned a character whose sword was as fractured as her mentality. Riven was once a dedicated soldier of Noxus who believed strength (in any form) was the ultimate measure of someone’s worth, but she lost faith in her convictions during the invasion of Ionia, when Singed fired bombs against Noxians and Ionians alike. It caused massive destruction without the need for strength or skill, yet the Noxian leaders still rallied behind the biochemical warfare. “Afterwards, Riven basically said, ‘F- this,’ broke her sword, and deserted Noxus in the hopes of finding herself,” artist Anton “RiotManton” Kolyukh says. Riven’s two release skins were meant to show two possible outcomes of her wandering: Redeemed Riven forged her own path and became semi-holy, while Crimson Elite Riven returned to Noxus and became a commander. ;MY SPIRIT IS NOT LOST When RiotManton began sketching Riven’s concept art, it was unclear whether the character was going to be a boy or a girl—so he drew both. They ended up going with a female character for two main reasons: 1) Most of the previous champs with melee weapons were males. 2) Many female champions in League were scantily clad and pretty sexualized, so this was a chance to deepen League’s portrayal of female characters. “I was passionate about Riven being a female because she’s a badass and she’s covered up,” RiotManton says. Male and Female Concept Exploration Since Riven was a soldier, she probably once wore a full suit of Noxian armor—but after choosing the life of an exile, it was unlikely she’d continue to wear the gear. Still, it seemed Riven would keep parts of her old armor as a way of remembering the past. “Ultimately, the decision of which pieces to include came down to what looked best in game,” RiotManton says, “which was the bulky shoulder pad and the leg piece.” Noxus’ colors weren’t always shades of red and black. Green and purple were once the primary colors of Noxus (Swain, Cassiopeia, Urgot), which is why Riven’s armor and sword are both green. The original Summoner’s Rift was also quite green, so RiotManton moved towards a more teal color palette to make her character pop in-game. Bonus fact: Resources for champion development used to be much more limited. To save time, some of the drawings of Riven’s runes were used as the basis for her VFX, and some of her particle effects were basically copy-pasted textures from concept art. ;REFORGING THE BLADE Even in the earliest of concepts, Riven’s shattered sword re-formed during her ultimate. Initially, her runes were going to glow a different color while the outline of her sword appeared, and then *VFOOM,* the blade would become whole again. To really sell this transformation, a good chunk of in-game time was needed for the VFX and animation to take center stage. When it came down to actual gameplay, there was only about half a second for the effects to take place, so the dramatic transformation was scrapped. Instead, Riven was given unique voice over lines that only play while Blade of the Exile is activated—the first time this VO tech was used in League. With Riven’s sword restored, it was time to figure out her ult’s gameplay mechanics: What could she do during the transformation, and what could she do after? Stay awhile and listen as we present a list of ults-that-didn’t-make-it, with commentary by Xypherous. * Definitely-not-Shyvana: Riven had a “rage” bar that charged up when attacking; the more aggressive she played, the more she could stay in her empowered form. Why it didn’t make it: “That was just overkill—she’s already an aggressive champion.” * Wait, WTF?: Riven’s abilities reset her auto attacks, and her auto attacks reset her abilities. Why it didn’t make it: “It was just… kind of terrible.” * She-Woman: When Riven activated her ult, a sonic boom of power knocked back everyone around her. Why it didn’t make it: “That was like, ‘Oh…everyone’s gone now, and I have to attack them in melee form.’” * LASERS: Beams of light shot from Riven’s blade every time she used an ability. Why it didn’t make it: “This was just too much…so we condensed it into one move.” Media Music= ;Related Music Bit Rush - Login Screen| Lunar Revel 2014 - Login Screen| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) Instrumental League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Dawnbringer Riven VS. Skin Preview - League of Legends| Arcade 2015 PRESS START Skins Trailer - League of Legends| League of Legends- Dragonblade Riven| Pulsefire Shen, Riven & Twisted Fate Skin Teaser| Welcome to Worlds Season Worlds Season 2018 Event Trailer - League of Legends| Villains Rule Arcade 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Riven Teaser.png|Riven Teaser Riven Concept 01.jpg|Riven Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Riven Concept 02.jpg|Riven Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Riven Concept 03.jpg|Riven Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Riven Concept 04.jpg|Riven Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Riven Concept 05.jpg|Riven Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Riven Concept 06.png|Riven Concept 6 Riven Update Splash Concept 01.jpg|Riven Splash Update Concept (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Riven The Exile.jpg|Riven "The Exile" Illustration Riven Confessions of a Broken Blade Cover.jpg|Riven "Confessions of a Broken Blade" Cover 1 (by Riot Artist Rembert Montald) Riven Yasuo Confessions of a Broken Blade Cover.jpg|Riven "Confessions of a Broken Blade" Cover 2 (by Riot Artist Rembert Montald) Riven Yasuo Confessions of a Broken Blade 01.jpg|Riven "Confessions of a Broken Blade" Illustration 1 (by Riot Artist Rembert Montald) Riven Yasuo Confessions of a Broken Blade 02.jpg|Riven "Confessions of a Broken Blade" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artist Rembert Montald) Riven Yasuo Confessions of a Broken Blade 03.jpg|Riven "Confessions of a Broken Blade" Illustration 3 (by Riot Artist Rembert Montald) Riven Awaken Concept 01.jpg|Riven "Awaken" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Riven Awaken Concept 02.jpg|Riven "Awaken" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Riven Redeemed Concept 01.jpg|Redeemed Riven Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Riven BattleBunny Concept 01.jpg|Battle Bunny Riven Concept (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Riven Championship Concept 01.jpg|Championship Riven Concept (by Riot Artist Brandon 'Madspartan' Liao) Riven Championship Model 01.jpg|Championship Riven Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Riven Championship Model 02.jpg|Championship Riven Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Worlds 2018 Promo concept 01.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Worlds 2018 Promo concept 02.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Worlds 2018 Promo concept 03.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Worlds 2018 Promo concept 04.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Riven Dragonblade Concept 01.jpg|Dragonblade Riven Concept (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Lunar Revel Statue model 01.jpg|Lunar Revel Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Lunar Revel Statue model 02.jpg|Lunar Revel Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Riven Arcade Promo.jpg|Arcade Riven Promo 1 Riven Arcade pixel.png|Arcade Riven Promo 2 Riven Arcade Concept 01.jpg|Arcade Riven Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) The Final Boss approaches.jpg|Arcade "The Final Boss Approaches" Promo Arcade promo.jpg|Arcade 2015 Promo (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Arcade splash concept 01.jpg|Arcade 2015 Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Arcade splash concept 02.jpg|Arcade 2015 Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Arcade splash concept 03.jpg|Arcade 2015 Promo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Arcade splash concept 05.jpg|Arcade 2015 Promo Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoners Rift Promo Arcade Select pixel 2.jpg|Arcade Character Select screen 1 Arcade Select pixel 1.gif|Arcade Character Select Screen 2 Riven Dawnbringer Concept 01.jpg|Dawnbringer Riven Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Riven Dawnbringer Model 01.jpg|Dawnbringer Riven Model 1 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Riven Dawnbringer Model 02.jpg|Dawnbringer Riven Model 2 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Riven Dawnbringer Model 03.jpg|Dawnbringer Riven Model 3 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Riven Dawnbringer Model 04.jpg|Dawnbringer Riven Model 4 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Versus UDUL Cover 01.png|Versus "Unto Darkness, Unto Light" Cover 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Versus UDUL Cover 02.jpg|Versus "Unto Darkness, Unto Light" Cover 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Versus UDUL Concept 01.jpg|Versus "Unto Darkness, Unto Light" Concept (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Versus 2017 Promo 01.png|Versus 2017 Promo Versus 2017 Promo Concept 01.jpg|Versus 2017 Promo Concept (by Riot Artist Alex Flores and Pan Chengwei) Summoner's Rift Versus 2017 background.png|Summoner's Rift VS 2017 Loading Background Riven Pulsefire Concept 01.jpg|Pulsefire Riven Concept (by Riot Artist Aleksey Bayura) Riven Pulsefire Splash Concept 01.jpg|Pulsefire Riven Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Riven Pulsefire Splash Concept 02.gif|Pulsefire Riven Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Riven ValiantSword Concept 01.jpg|Valiant Sword Riven Concept (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Riven ValiantSword Model 01.png|Valiant Sword Riven Model Riven PrestigeValiantSword Model 01.png|Prestige Valiant Sword Riven Model Category:Champion development Category:Riven